Mihu
|age = 20 (Biologically) 600+ (Chronologically) |species = Mount Hwagwa Monkey |gender = Male |style = Hua |charyeok = None |occupation = King of the Ore Kingdom |affiliation = The Ore Kingdom |family = |debut = Chapter 126 |weapon = Gourd Yongpyo|status = Deceased}} Mihu was the king of Ore Kingdom and the second Monkey King. He worked with Nox after the original king disappeared but eventually betrayed them when the first Monkey King returned. Appearance He is of average height and has an athletic build. He has white hair and red eyes and black face paint on the cheeks. He wears an attire similar to what Jin-Mo-Ri wore 600 years ago as the monkey king. He is seen wearing a golden headband on his head, tiger skin clothes with red fur on the collar, bare chest with white fur on his chest, arm seemingly painted black, tiger pelt gloves with beads on them, wearing a tiger pelt around his waist with the gourd hanging at his left hip and blue/grey baggy pant with black boots. 600 years ago he originally had brown fur and hair but due to the aftereffects of the war, starvation and stress, his hair turned to white. Personality Mihu is shown to be a respected young man (humble stable master) who is seemingly loved by his people on the surface, but in reality he's a cruel man who rules his land with a iron fist and primarily seeks nothing more than absolute obedience and power. Many people acknowledge his strength and are terrified of feeling his wrath. History During the Great War, Mihu was looking after his little sister who both of them were suffering during the war, but Mihu used to look up to the Monkey King and believed that he would save them from the Gods, but when the Nine Kings failed in the war, Mihu and his little sister grew hungry due to the lack of food and their hair were growing grey. Mihu sister passed away from lack of food and Mihu was near death until a Nox Bishop appears and offers him power which he used to become the new Monkey King. Plot Sage Realm Abilities Despite being a fake monkey king, Mihu have a considerable power, beyond all of his subordinates. This power is multiplied whenever he enter state of Wolge or Original Sin. Even the priests that look down on all demons in general, more so to him for being a fake king, acknowledged his power. Priest Schneider said that even though he was a fake, he was still a king nonetheless. Super Human Strength: Mihu has shown his strength a few times, able to go toe to toe with Jin-Mo-Ri. When he surprised attacked Priest Big Man, his punch create a small crater. Superhuman Speed: Mihu has shown remarkable speed. able to close the distance from Jin-Mo-Ri and appear near him in an instant and causing Jin-Mo-Ri to barely avoid the strike him. Superhuman Endurance: Mihu has shown impressive endurance and stamina. Several times he has received injuries from Jin-Mo-Ri only to continued fighting, surprising Jin-Mo-Ri. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural abilities as a monkey, he is agile enough to move effortlessly around using flip and jumps Magic: He seems to have the ability to creating headbands from thin air, in addition to Heavenly Arts. Martial Arts Heavenly Arts Mihu is very proficient in combat magic and he used this in variety of ways from sending wind to attack an opponent to lifting the ground to crush his enemies 13th Form: Earth Dragon: Mihu touch the ground with both hands, using his magic to lift pillars of earth to trap or chase his enemies. 48th Form: Whoahyorakgeyok' A martial arts exclusive to the monkey king and his subordinates and made by the original Monkey King. it's characterized as being unpredictable, aggressive, acrobatic, fast, and strong. Mihu is proficient in using this. 'Fading Kick: Similar to the flare in break dancing, Mihu first rushes his opponent then ducks and holds himself on his hands while extending his legs out and tripping the opponent. Gray Ascension: Mihu rolling back onto his hands and use them to propel himself upward and forward in order to deliver a kick that launches the opponent into the air. Heavenly Tiger Strike: Mihu crouch like a cat and jump, launching multiple punches to the opponent's face. When used against Jin Mo-Ri, It was followed by punches and kicks from many direction. Gray Dragon's Hammer: a flying sidekick downward onto the opponent spinning like a drill the entire time. Mihu used this against Jin Mo-Ri and when it reach the ground, the force is powerful enough to create a trail of destruction on the ground. Ultimate Secret Arts: Monkey Claw: Mihu does a tiger claw like swipe sending slicing energy out of his finger tips at his opponent. It's damaging enough to leave many cuts and cut into stone. It also is used by both hands and is capable of being used as a range attack. Weapons Fake Ruyi Jingu Mihu has his own Ruyi Jingu Bang, which is actually the armor of the Monkey king. It appears as a crimson energy encased by several pieces of metal giving it the appearance of a big rod. It is able of ripping Jin-Mo-Ri's blue dragon technique to pieces. His acquisition of this weapon is also a testament of his willpower, potential, and strength as the weapon choose its master. *'Form Alteration': Ruyi Jingu can change forms by giving commands **'Grow sharper': Causes lightning spikes to appear from Ryu Jingu Bang **'Slice': Causes a cutting motion **'Grow': Extends the spikes on Ruyi Jingu Bang **'Blade Form: Crimson lightning': By throwing the encasing away it takes the form of crimson lightning Fake Flying Sparrow Cloud Flying Sparrow Cloud is a weapon/vehicle of transportation that Mihu can call from anywhere. Unlike the original Flying Sparrow Cloud this one is a platform, capable of controlling the weather and produce lightning, with the strength being based on the percentage used. It also needs time to charge, it is shown to be very powerful, capable of decimating a large area of the city with just 10 % of its full power. *'Flying Sparrow Cloud 10% Charged' *'Flying Sparrow Cloud 100% Charged' *'Strike': Fires lightning on target Gourd Mihu has the bottle of the original monkey king. It is a very powerful and contains the memory of Jin Mo-Ri. *'Teleportation': It is capable of teleporting to its owner. It appears to have no set distance and will appear either when called or needed. *'Absorb': The gourd has the ability to absorb attacks aimed at the owner. It also stores the memory of it's original owner within it. *'Summoning': The gourd is able to summon an army of soldiers from the bottle. it is unknown where they come from. Trivia *Curiously, Mihu managed to master Armor Suit of the Original Monkey King, albeit not in its intended form, and that armor suit also have a sense to protect him. This might imply that Yongpyo does acknowledge Mihu as a Monkey King. *Mihu might be a reference to Journey to the West, in which the pilgrims find themselves captured by someone posing as Sun Wu-Kong, this leads to a battle between the two Monkey Kings. *Mihu's title as is a also a reference to Journey to the West. It was Sun Wukong's previous title in heaven before he realized it was the lowest position in heaven. The Monkey King then free the horses, destroy the stables, and quit. * Mihu reverting back into his more monkey-like form in death is mirroring how dying demons will turn back into their original form in Journey to the West. ''Image Gallery'' Monkey Claws.png Hua.png Heavenly Tiger Stike2.png Heavenly Tiger Stike.png Gray Ascension.png Fading Kick.png King mihu3.png King mihu2.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Strength Group Category:King Category:Magic Users